The invention relates to a tailorable light-emitting panel with light-emitting diodes, as well as to a carrier plate as a component of such.
A tailorable light-emitting panel is known from the document PCT/CH99/00051, which permits unhoused light-emitting diodes (LED-chips) to be connected in groups in series and parallel. The construction of the panel and the circuiting of the LEDS are designed such that the panel may be manufactured as an infinitely large surface. This surface may be separated into infinitely shaped part pieces as long as the size of these part pieces does not fall below a certain smallest sub-unit capable of functioning. The use of unhoused LED chips permits a selectively loose or compact arrangement of LEDs. In particular, a more compact arrangement than with conventional panels with housed light-emitting diodes is made possible. In conventional light-emitting panels, the LED density, depending on the cooling, reaches typical values in the region of approx. 4–9 LED/cm2. The panel of the document PCT/CH99/00051 may be equipped with 25 LED/cm2 without further ado.
A light-emitting panel is thus to be developed proceeding from the panel of the document PCT/CH99/00051, whose manufacture is further simplified. In particular, no complicated contacting of LEDs should need to be effected. The manufacturing costs, as a whole, should be reduced. Furthermore, the flexibility of the panel should be increased even further. It would be particularly desirable if an even more compact arrangement of LEDs were possible. The invention is directed to such a light-emitting panel.